


baby i'm missing u

by tigermochaeyu



Series: MoChaeYu College AU [3]
Category: TWICE (Band)
Genre: Alternate Universe - College/University, F/F, Fluff, Light Angst, Polyamory
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-04-09
Updated: 2018-04-09
Packaged: 2019-04-20 11:40:50
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,072
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14260176
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/tigermochaeyu/pseuds/tigermochaeyu
Summary: momo flies home for the weekend but it doesn't quite feel right





	baby i'm missing u

**Author's Note:**

> GOING TO BED SO I CAN WAKE UP TO TWICE'S COMEBACK ENJOY SOME MOCHAEYU BECAUSE I HAVEN'T POSTED THEM IN A WHILE I LOVE Y'ALL FOLLOW ME ON TWITTER @ TIGERMOCHAEYU SO WE CAN SCREAM WHEN I WAKE UP ABOUT TWICE
> 
> THIS IS SET IN THE SAME UNIVERSE AS MY OTHER MOCHAEYU FICS JUST SO Y'ALL ARE AWARE

It’s weird, Momo thinks, how home can be two completely different places.

Being back home in Kyoto for the weekend has her feeling completely at peace and completely displaced at the same time. She visits old friends, eats the first slice of authentic Japanese food that she’s had since she moved to South Korea for college, and smiles at the sight of her old room (and the fact that her parents haven’t touched anything since she left).

The familiarity of everything is like a missing puzzle piece, clicking into place and making her realize just how stressed she was outside of her hometown. But simultaneously, it’s like she’s lost another piece to that same, ever growing puzzle.

It takes about a day until she realizes why she doesn’t feel 100% content to be back home. Realizes it when she finds herself asking for the opinions of two people that aren’t there. Realizes it when she sees something and wants to show it to two people that can’t see it. Realizes it when she eats jokbal from her favorite hole-in-the-wall restaurant and goes to share it with two people that can’t taste it. Realizes it when she’s looking for two pairs of brown eyes that are hundreds of miles away.

She gets home that night and crawls into bed immediately, grabbing her laptop and calling her two favorite people in the world. Chaeyoung is the one to answer, her dimple sinking deep into her skin as she smiles at the sight of her missing girlfriend.

“Momoring~!” Chaeyoung shouts, and Momo hears a loud scuffle in the background before Tzuyu pops up on the screen, smiling widely at the sight of their girlfriend on the other end of the camera.

“Hi unnie,” Tzuyu giggles, the two girls standing in the middle of their room, illuminated only by Tzuyu’s study lamp. Momo frowns when she realizes what the scuffle was.

“Did I interrupt you doing your class work?” Momo asks seriously. Chaeyoung smirks, because there’s no way Chaeng was _actually_ doing her homework, but Tzuyu’s eyes can’t meet the camera for a brief moment.

“Maybe,” Tzuyu says in a passive tone, making Momo’s frown deepen from guilt.

“I can call you back later if you want?” Momo tries to ask, but the frantic ‘no!’ coming from Tzuyu and the wide, worried eyes of Chaeyoung stop her from continuing.

“Don’t hang up,” Tzuyu says sternly, and Momo is about to complain because she knows how serious school work is to the taller girl, but Tzuyu continues with a pout. “We miss you a lot, unnie.”

Momo smiles, a much tender smile than before, at the admittance from her girlfriend and how Chaeyoung is nodding aggressively with that ‘too cute for her own good’ pout playing on her lips. 

“I miss you guys too,” she says softly, sadly, her voice cracking slightly in the middle of her sentence. It’s not like her to get emotional like this, especially not when she’s literally going to see her girlfriends in a day and a half when she goes back to school.

Chaeyoung guides her and Tzuyu to the latter’s desk, setting her laptop on Tzuyu’s school work so they can both sit and see Momo comfortably before asking, “What’s wrong, unnie?”

Momo sniffles, shrugs slightly as she plays with a loose thread in her bedding. She wants to tell them; how every part of her day has been empty without them, how all she wants is them to be there with her, to meet her friends and meet her parents and see her home. She _wants_ to tell them, but she’s afraid of what their reaction will be, and she’s too far away for a conversation that serious.

“I just.. miss you guys a lot,” Momo settles with, wiping a stray tear that falls from the corner of her eye. It’s not a lie, she could never flat out lie to those beautiful girls on her screen, but it isn’t exactly the entire truth.

Tzuyu, the one most attuned to Momo no matter the distance, seems to understand the weight of those words, and wordlessly leans forward to place a kiss against the camera of Chaeyoung’s laptop. “I’m saving lots of kisses for you unnie, but I can spare that one for you until you return to us.”

Chaeyoung giggles at Tzuyu’s cheesiness but follows her actions nonetheless, placing a much more dramatic kiss to the camera and laughing loudly when she sits back down. Momo laughs with her, thankful for her girlfriends and their playfulness to always brighten her day.

“Momo unnie?” Chaeyoung says in her aegyo voice, causing the Japanese girl’s heart to melt like butter in her chest. She hums in acknowledgement, eyes never leaving Chaeyoung’s on the screen as the younger girl says, “You should bring us with you next time. We want to see the place that created our Momoring.”

Momo laughs, a breathy and watery one, as she nods diligently at Chaeyoung’s words. “Of course, Chaeyoung-ah,” Momo smiles, hoping that they understand just how much she wants that, and the smiles on their faces tell her that they do.

The remaining time on their call consists of Momo telling her girlfriends about what she had done that day, Chaeyoung and Tzuyu happily singing and dancing to the Pen Pineapple Apple Pen song, almost completely in sync despite just singing along playfully, and Momo’s heart growing ten times larger with how much she loves her girlfriends.

“We’ll let you go to sleep, Momo-unnie,” Tzuyu says well into the night, smiling softly at a pouting Momo.

“Nooo don’t go yet,” Momo whines, and Chaeyoung giggles at how cute the Japanese girl is when she’s clingy.

“The faster you sleep, the closer you’ll be to getting to see us again,” Chaeyoung gives her a soft smile, her dimple still managing to make an appearance, as she reasons with the taller girl. Momo perks up at her words, nodding tersely as she exchanges goodnights with her girlfriends.

“We love you unnie!” Her girlfriends yell at the same time, blowing exaggerated kisses to the camera for Momo to catch and return with her own sentiment.

“I love you guys too,” Momo smiles, bidding them goodnight before ending the call albeit sill reluctantly. She couldn’t be more thankful for that talk with her girlfriends, and falls asleep with a smile on her face instead of tears in her eyes.


End file.
